Let The Time Tell You
by LesPromptsDePoudlard
Summary: [Session I] Ecrit pas Miss Azariah Riddle. Harry est en fuite avec Ron et Hermione pour trouver les Horcruxes, mais la tâche est plus difficile que prévue. Pourquoi le vif que Dumbledore lui à légué l'intrigue autant ?
_Bonjour les petits balais fringants,_

 _Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation ! Afin de rallier tous le peuples à notre nation- Eh merde on s'est encore trompées ! XD_

 _Sur ce nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

 **Un prompt proposé par :** Amber

 **L'auteur qui y répond est :** Miiss Azariah Riddle

 **Personnages principaux :** Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore.

 **Contexte :** Harry se retrouve dans le passé face à un Albus d'environs dix sept ans qui commence à penser à ses projets "pour le plus grand bien". Il va découvrir la jeunesse de son directeur et ce qui s'est toujours caché derrière son air enjoué.

 **Phrases/Mots à placer :** « Je les hais tous », « Scaphandre »

* * *

 **Let the time tell you**

Un son de vaisselle se brisant sur le sol le tira de ses songes. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal au vu desdits songes... Lentement, Harry se redressa sur sa couche, les yeux dans le vague, il se rappela ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Ron était partit, il les avait laissés seuls. Harry soupira. Il savait que Ron ne reviendrait pas et il avait du mal à l'accepter. D'un côté, le jeune à la cicatrice admettait volontiers que tout était de sa faute. Il n'aurait déjà au départ pas dû les emmener avec lui et les mettre ainsi en danger. Il aurait dû écouter Hermione, il aurait dû faire plus attention à son meilleur ami, le rouge et or s'en voulait pour l'avoir consciemment ignoré. C'était sa quête. Dumbledore lui avait fait confiance et il n'aurait pas dû se reposer autant sur ses amis. Ce fut une erreur qui lui coûtait maintenant sept années d'amitié, mais c'était fait maintenant et Harry s'en voulait particulièrement d'avoir choisi la facilité en laissant tomber un peu le poids qui reposait sur ses épaules. Mais d'un autre côté, il en voulait aussi à Ron, car il avait besoin de lui, de son soutien, de sa présence. Et Hermione avait besoin de lui aussi. Il savait l'amour qu'elle lui portait et la voir pleurer comme elle l'avait fait la veille n'avait que renforcer le ressentiment grandissant qu'il portait au rouquin depuis le début de leur voyage.

Il rejeta nerveusement le drap qui le couvrait sur le côté et mit pied à terre. Il pouvait entendre des sanglots à peine étouffés provenant de ce qui leur servait de cuisine. Harry rejoignit rapidement sa meilleure amie. Elle était penchée sur le sol à essayer de rassembler les morceaux de verre qui s'éparpillaient, d'une main tremblante. Rapidement, il vint à sa rencontre et s'abaissa à sa hauteur pour la relever. Elle ne fit pas le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher et tomba dans ses bras comme une poupée de chiffon. Les derniers mois avaient été durs et _son_ départ avait été la goutte de trop. Hermione craquait.

Il l'emmena jusqu'au banc adjacent la table de la salle à manger et la laissa là, tandis qu'il retournait dans la cuisine et d'un geste de baguette, nettoya le tout. Par la suite, il prépara rapidement deux nouvelles tasses et les rapporta hâtivement près d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu, toujours à regarder dans le vide, une expression de tristesse brillant faiblement au fond de ses pupilles.

Harry fit venir à eux quelques biscuits en guise de petit-déjeuner, il n'avait pas faim pour plus. Il plongea directement dans sa tasse bouillonnante.

– Mange Hermione, lui commanda-t-il. Il n'allait certainement pas la laisser s'affamer.

– Je t'en pris, reste avec moi…, murmura Harry ses yeux verts la suppliant d'un regard.

– Je ne partirais pas, Harry, jusqu'à la fin, répondit-elle dans un souffle épuisé mais déterminé.

Elle lui offrit un faible sourire, non moins sincère et il l'en remercia silencieusement.

– Merci, tu es ma petite-sœur, je ne le supporterais pas, déjà que…

Un silence s'instaura entre eux comme si aucun d'eux n'osaient encore prononcer à haute voix son nom. Harry souffla doucement et brisa le silence.

– Je...

– Je sais Harry, moi aussi. Mais R- il ... le médaillon... ce n'est pas ta faute.

– Le médaillon ne fait qu'exacerber des sentiments refoulés, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, 'Mione.

– Je sais. S'il ne se sentait pas bien ici, c'est qu'il fallait qu'il parte... Je sais que c'est ce que je devrais penser, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai mal, 'Ry...

Harry se leva et alla l'enlacer. Jamais il ne la laissera seule, sa meilleure amie, la plus fidèle qu'on puisse avoir. Hermione pleura sur l'épaule de son frère. Harry avait tant retenu ses larmes depuis Sirius qu'il ne savait pas comment les refouler et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que leurs larmes se tarissent. Il releva les yeux et posa doucement son front contre le sien.

– Ça va aller, ça va aller. Tout sera bientôt terminé, chuchota-t-il telle une promesse.

Elle lui adressa un sourire plus convainquant que celui qu'elle lui avait fait quelques minutes auparavant.

– Il faut qu'on parte, rassemble tes affaires, je vais débarrasser.

Elle acquiesça et s'en alla dans leur chambre. Il prit les deux tasses et l'assiette qui traînaient et les ramena dans leur cuisine de fortune puis alla s'installer dans un fauteuil qu'Hermione avait réussi à emmener. Le brun sortit son Vif d'Or, dernier souvenir de son mentor. Il se reposa ces questions qui le taraudaient encore et encore. "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son Vif d'Or ? Pourquoi l'épée ?" Il lâcha le vif et le laissa voleter joyeusement au-dessus de lui.

Hermione entra dans la pièce et commença à mettre tout ce qu'il lui passait par la main dans son sac. Puis avec un regard indécis, elle le vida totalement puis recommença.

– Hermione ?

– Hermione, tu sais qu'on doit s'en aller, on ne peut pas risquer qu'ils nous trouvent.

– Oui...

Il attrapa fermement son Vif. Les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent à vue d'œil à sa prise.

– Il ne reviendra pas.

C'était dit. Il l'avait lâché comme une bombe, mais il fallait que l'un d'entre eux le prononce à haute voix. Tout le lui criait. Il ne reviendrait pas. Hermione s'interrompit dans son 'rangement'.

– Où allons-nous aller ?

– Je ne sais pas. Il nous faut trouver pourquoi Dumbledore m'a légué l'épée de Gryffondor, il faut aussi qu'on trouve les autres horcruxes, et qu'on les mette en lieu sûr en attendant de pouvoir s'en débarrasser.

– Un lieu sûr ? Mais il n'y a plus de lieux sûrs sous le régime de Tu-Sais-Qui Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle.

– Il ne faut pas baisser les bras, pas maintenant. Dumbledore n'aurait pas voulu, répondit-il vigoureusement.

– Oui, mais Dumbledore n'est plus là.

Ce constat lui noua le ventre.

– Peu importe, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Et...

Elle l'interrompit.

– Tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi ça devrait toujours être toi Harry ? Pourquoi forcément Harry Potter devrait tous nous sauver. Tu as déjà beaucoup donné, non ?! Tes parents, Sirius...

– Ne parle pas de Sirius ! Cria-t-il presque, puis il continua dans un murmure. N'en parles pas...

– Moi aussi, je voudrais qu'il soit là, tu sais.

Un hoquet de tristesse le prit. Voilà qu'il allait encore pleurer. C'était trop pour se rappeler de tout ça, de ceux qu'il avait perdu. Elle s'approcha et s'accroupit devant lui.

– Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant devant moi, petit frère.

Cette fois, un vrai sourire éclaira son visage.

– J'aimerais tellement pouvoir tout changer...

Hermione allait lui répondre, lui dire qu'elle aussi, le rassurer quand le Vif dans sa main se mit à chauffer. Il le découvrit de ses doigts et l'examina de plus près.

– 'Mione, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose dessus, quelque chose qui n'était pas là avant.

– Fais voir.

Il lui tendit, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en emparer, une forte lumière les éblouit tout deux. La seconde d'après Harry s'évanouit et dans un 'pop', disparut.

x x x

– Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, tu iras à Poudlard !

– Je ne peux pas y retourner, qui va s'occuper d'Ariana si je ne suis pas là ? Toi peut-être, laisse moi rire, tu passes plus de temps chez Grindelwald qu'à la maison.

– Tu vas trop loin, tu iras. Je t'y amènerais de force s'il le faut Madame Tourdesac s'occupera d'elle quand je ne serais pas là.

– Ce n'est pas cette vielle chouette qui va réussir à calmer Ari' si elle a une crise, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, regarde ce qui est arrivé à maman !

– Abelforth, ce n'est même pas négociable. Maman n'est plus là, je m'occupe de vous maintenant.

Abelforth s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'un hurlement fit écho dans la maison.

– ARIANA ! Crièrent les deux frères d'une même voix.

Ils déboulèrent dans la chambre de leur jeune sœur en concert, toutes baguettes levées.

– Ne les laisse pas me faire du mal, père, fais les partir ! Pleura la plus jeune en se recroquevillant dans un coin.

Abelforth se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se débattit quelques instants, mais son frère lui murmura des mots rassurants à l'oreille et elle se calma petit à petit. Sa magie se rétracta d'elle-même. Albus était toujours à la porte, la baguette pointée sur la forme inconsciente au sol. Il se crispa quand elle remua doucement.

x x x

"Il y a ce bourdonnement dans ma tête, ça ne cesse pas. Je n'entends que ça, c'est insupportable !" Furent les premières pensées de Harry lorsqu'il revint à lui. Une forme se mouva tout près, mais il n'entendait rien si ce n'est ce satané bourdonnement.

– ...Riana...es-tu...pouvoir...impossible

Le son se fit plus aigu encore et il plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles, puis plus rien. Il se redressa silencieusement, l'air perdu et observa la dispute dans laquelle deux jeunes hommes, qui avaient l'air d'avoir son âge, s'étaient engagés.

– Encore une bouffonnerie de ce cher Gellert ! Tu ne vois pas comme Ari' est apeurée, je suis sûr que c'est lui. Regarde ce qu'il a fait à notre famille, depuis qu'il est là rien ne va plus.

– Gellert ? Comme dans Gellert Grindelwald ? Les interrompit-il.

– Comment sais-tu ça ? Qui es-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, demanda le premier, celui qui le menaçait toujours de sa baguette, ne laissant rien lui échapper et les pupilles azurées du premier le regardant, méfiant.

Harry ignora ses questions, perdu dans ses pensées.

– Mais c'est impossible, Grindelwald est hors-jeu depuis très longtemps...

– Comment ça, de quoi il parle Albus ? Demanda le second, en resserrant sa prise sur la jeune fille blonde qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

– Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua le premier.

– Grindelwald...

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

– Grindelwald est emprisonné à Nurmengard

Albus ressentit un pincement au cœur. Comment ça emprisonné ? Il avait vu Gellert dans la matinée, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il se soit fait emprisonner entre-temps, n'est-ce pas ? Une sourde angoisse le traversa. Et puis, qu'est-ce que voulait dire ce 'depuis très longtemps' ? Il examina de plus près l'inconnu qui s'était introduit dans leur maison. Il semblait avoir au plus seize, dix-sept ans. Il avait les cheveux noirs et la peau pâle qu'avaient ceux du nord. Ses pupilles d'émeraudes furent ce qui le toucha le plus chez l'inconnu. Il y avait comme une innocence oubliée dans celles-ci, mais ses yeux étaient légèrement gonflés comme s'il avait pleuré il y a peu. Le garçon se releva habilement pour se trouver dans une position plus confortable.

– Où suis-je, demanda Harry, se rendant enfin compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ou est Hermione ? Dites-moi où elle est ! HERMIONE ! RÉPONDS-MOI !

Mauvais. Leur voisine n'était pas très conciliante et elle risquait encore de leur poser des problèmes. Albus se précipita vers lui et lui pointa sa baguette sur la gorge.

– Ne crie pas ainsi ou je te jette un silencio.

Une lueur de défi éclaira le regard du brun.

– Vous êtes des Mangemorts ?

– Mangemorts ? Non mais il va nous chercher quoi celui-là. Al' va dire à ton copain d'arrêter ça tout de suite ! Ordonna Abelforth à son frère.

– Tais-toi Ab', je ne pense pas que ce soit Gellert. Emmène Ariana, je m'occupe de lui.

Le cadet se renfrogna mais acquiesça et souleva sa sœur qui avait cessé de gémir mais qui pleurait toujours en silence. Ils se retrouvèrent juste tous les deux à se jauger du regard. Harry regarda un point fixe à sa droite, il eut un hoquet et Albus suivit son regard. En quelques mouvements à peine Harry s'était emparé de la baguette de celui qui le menaçait et avait inversé les rôles.

– Où est Hermione ! Dis le moi, Mangemort !

– Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Albus calmement. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver, il était clairement en position d'infériorité. Mais il y avait cet art que Gellert avait commencé à lui enseigner...

– Menteur, rends-moi Hermione

– Qui est Hermione ?

– Comme si tu ne le savais pas, ma meilleure amie...ma sœur, murmura presque Harry.

Un éclair de compassion traversa l'aînée des Dumbledore. Si on lui enlevait sa sœur, complètement, il savait qu'il serait aussi désespéré que lui. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il baisse sa garde, il ne savait toujours pas qui était ce garçon.

– Où sommes-nous ?

Abus leva un sourcil, surpris.

– Réponds.

Il enfonça sa baguette magique dans le cou de Albus.

– Godric's Hollow, maison des Dumbledore.

– Dumbledore ? Je ne savais pas que Dumbledore habitait au même endroit que mes parents.

– Tes parents vivent ici ?

– Mes parents sont morts

– Je suis désolé.

Il y eut un silence.

– Relève ta manche.

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard inquisiteur. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal, mais ne savait-on jamais. Finalement, il fit ce qu'il lui demandait, ne voyant ce qui pouvait lui porter préjudice là-dedans.

– Pas celle-là, l'autre.

Il fit de même à gauche. Dès que sa peau diaphane fut mise à jour, le garçon souffla de soulagement. Ce fut la brèche qu'il attendait. Il empoigna la main de l'autre garçon et concentra rapidement sa magie au bout de ses doigts comme Gellert le lui avait appris. Le brun lâcha soudainement sa baguette, l'air hagard en tenant sa main contre son torse. Albus le repoussa et le tint en joug à son tour.

– Maintenant, dis-moi comment tu es entré.

– Je...je ne sais pas. Je suis juste...apparut ici, j'étais dans la forêt de Dean et le moment d'après je me retrouvais ici.

– La forêt de Dean...

Albus réfléchit un moment avant de reprendre la parole sans jamais quitter son interlocuteur des yeux.

– Il y a des barrières anti-transplanage dans cette maison, c'est impossible que tu ne sois apparu soudainement comme tu le prétends.

– Il y a eu une lumière aveuglante aussi venant du Vif que Dumbledore m'a légué.

Il présenta ledit Vif d'Or à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci ne le prit pas en main. Ne savait-on pas. Peut-être était-ce un piège, il fallait qu'il soit prudent.

– Tu connais un Dumbledore ?

– Oui, bien-sûr, tout le monde le connaît.

– Qui ?

– Albus Dumbledore.

Albus ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Par Merlin, il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam ce garçon et lui lui disait qu'il lui avait offert un Vif d'Or ? Quelle histoire ! Il fallait qu'il relativise. Il fallait qu'il y pense à tête reposée, cette énième dispute avec son frère et ses vaines recherches sur les Reliques au matin l'avaient épuisé.

– Pourquoi t'aurait-il donné ce Vif ?

– Pourquoi pas.

Le garçon devenait méfiant.

– Relève-toi.

Harry s'aida de ses mains et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, regardant Dumbledore fixement.

– Qui êtes-vous ?

– Et toi qui es-tu ?

Le garçon le regarda avec de grands yeux.

– Euh, Harry Potter, vous ne me connaissez vraiment pas ?

– Pourquoi devrais-je te connaître ?

– Pour rien...

Le garçon avait des secrets à cacher, ça c'était une chose dont il était certain. Abelforth entra dans la pièce, l'air aussi enjoué que tout à l'heure.

– Elle est couchée Al'. Mais elle a beaucoup pleuré, je ne pense pas qu'elle se réveillera avant demain. Qu'as-tu appris ?

– Il s'appelle Harry Potter et il dit me connaître.

– Comment ça ? Demanda Harry commençant à paniqué à mesure que les informations se reliaient entre elles dans son esprit.

– Et Grindelwald ?

Albus soupira. Abelforth ne le laissera jamais tranquille avec ça, têtu comme il l'était.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que Gellert n'avait rien à voir avec cet incident.

– Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

– ..., Albus hésita un instant avant de répondre, il ne voulait pas déclencher une autre dispute mais il ne voulait pas non plus que son frère insulte Gellert. Je le sais.

Abelforth ricana doucement, presque d'un son d'innocence.

– Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu sais Albus, j'en conviens, mais dès que ça a un rapport avec Grindelwald, tu ne sais rien. Tu te laisses aveugler par ses beaux discours !

– Ça suffit Ab' ! Je n'ai que faire des querelles qui t'opposent à lui, c'est mon ami alors soit conciliant, je te pris.

– Al'... Tu ne peux pas...

– Va dans ta chambre, je reste.

Abelforth lança un dernier regard à son frère et disparut dans le couloir. Albus soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Lui et son frère étaient constamment sur les nerfs depuis le début de l'été. Depuis la mort de leur mère. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne succombait pas encore se résumait en un être, blond de cheveux et merveilleusement intelligent. Gellert l'avait soutenu dès le premier jour, il avait su lui changer les idées quand il le fallait, il avait su lui faire oublier. Sans lui, il aurait déjà sombré et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ça alors qu'il avait maintenant des responsabilités envers sa sœur et son frère. Il devait s'assurer de garder la tête sur les épaules. Même si c'était au détriment de sa relation avec son frère. D'un autre côté, Abelforth était fort, il devait l'être pour protéger sa sœur Ariana, mais il ne l'était pas assez. Il n'avait que quatorze ans. Soudain Albus ressentit la culpabilité qu'il tenait loin de lui habituellement l'envelopper. Il avait délaissé son frère et sa sœur au profit de son ami. Il regrettait tellement mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas abandonner tout ça, tout ce qui guidait sa vie et ses choix...

Encore une fois, ses pensées s'emmêlaient...

Albus s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils qui composait la pièce. C'était une chambre tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Un lit avec une bonne couette et quelques oreillers hérités de la chambre de feu leurs parents, une armoire assez conséquente pour y ranger vêtements d'été et d'hiver en même temps. Une étagère, remplie de babioles prenait tout le mur gauche et une fenêtre de taille moyenne éclairait chaleureusement la pièce. Pour finir, un fauteuil posé près de la fenêtre afin de pouvoir s'y installer en journée sans souffrir de la froideur des recoins. C'était une chambre parfaite pour un adulte lambda mais l'était-elle pour Ariana, une jeune fille en pleine croissance ? Déjà qu'elle passait des journées entières ici à écrire dans des cahiers qu'elle rangeait soigneusement, il ne savait où lorsqu'ils étaient complet. Le pire étant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait d'autre de ses journées.

Il jeta un regard au brun. Son histoire était totalement invraisemblable. Une apparition ? Un portoloin ? Non tout ça était infaisable dans cette maison. Harry Potter. Il lui semblait avoir déjà croisé le nom Potter dans un livre qu'il avait vaguement feuilleté l'an passé. Ralston Potter si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut. Un homme qui avait vécu il y a bien longtemps et qui était connu en tant que membre du Magenmagot pour avoir été partisan du Statut du secret envers les Moldus. Enfin... Le tout était de savoir ce que ce garçon lui voulait.

– Je suis Albus Dumbledore, déclara-t-il après un moment.

L'autre, toujours dos au mur, releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Puis son visage se ferma et il baissa la tête, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux.

– Ça vous amuse, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry, amère.

– Je ne vois pas...

– Albus Dumbledore est mort !

Un début de mal de tête le surprit. Voilà qui devenait compliqué. Il parlait de lui comme s'il le connaissait, pareillement avec Gellert. Et voilà qu'il lui annonçait qu'il était mort. Il réfléchit quelques instants. Il n'y avait qu'une théorie qui lui venait en tête. Assez folle pour qu'il y croit. Après tout, il croyait bien que les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas qu'un conte pour enfants. Gellert et lui en avaient longuement discuté et ils en étaient venus à la même conclusion : l'histoire des trois frères avait un fond de vrai. Sinon comment expliquer toutes les légendes qui semblaient tourner autour des dites reliques ?

– Nous sommes le 27 Juillet 1899, tenta t-il. Peut-être était-ce là la clé de l'énigme Harry Potter ?

Le souffle de Harry sembla lui échappé et son cœur rata un battement. Comment ça en 1899 ? C'était impossible qu'il ait pu retourner dans le temps de plus d'un siècle. Totalement théorique. Invraisemblable. Soudain, il se rappela de la lumière et du Vif. Il le prit en main et l'ausculta sous toutes ses coutures. Là, écrit en italique d'une écriture fine et serré qui lui était familière était inscrit :

'Pour tout changer, il faut savoir'

L'annotation était signée de la main de Dumbledore. Un 'Albus' était gravé, mais à la place du 'A', il y avait le même symbole qu'il avait vu sur le collier de Xenophilius Lovegood au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Encore ce symbole. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ?

– Tu viens du futur n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Albus.

– Il semblerait, finit par souffler le brun.

– D'accord, alors avant qu'on n'aille plus loin dans cette conversation, faisons un Serment.

x x x

Harry se retourna entre ses draps. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'est penser et repenser à ce que son ex-mentor lui avait dit.

FLASH BACK

– Faisons un Serment.

– Pourquoi devrais-je mettre ma vie et ma magie en jeu pour quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ?

– Si tu acceptes, je révélerai sous serment mon identité.

Le brun hésita, une lueur d'incertitude brillait dans ses yeux. Pouvait-il le faire ? Bien sûr qu'il pouvait le faire. Mais voulait-il le faire, là était la question.

– En échange, tu devras jurer de ne rien me dévoiler du futur. Je connais les conséquences, je ne veux pas être influencé par tes paroles. Cela changerait totalement le cours du temps et là n'est pas mon but. Si j'ai choisi tel ou tel chemin, c'est pour de bonnes raisons et je veux les découvrir par moi-même.

– Mais..., tenta Harry.

S'il était bien celui qu'il disait être alors peut-être, peut-être qu'il pouvait le prévenir, il voulait le faire.

– Je…, il hésita avant de se reprendre, je ne suis pas celui que tu connais… Mais si mon futur moi te fait assez confiance pour t'offrir ce cadeau, je pense que je peux faire en sorte d'aller dans ton sens. Maintenant donne moi ta main, Harry.

Il obtempéra, ça ne servait à rien de tergiverser avec cet homme, adolescent ou non. Il croisa les doigts sur le poignet de son mentor. Un frisson le traversa. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve, un mirage. C'était réel. Cette constatation fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite.

Il ne connaissait personne d'autre que Dumbledore qui pouvait faire un Inviolable sans l'aide d'un tiers. Cet homme était définitivement plein de mystères.

Albus s'empara de sa baguette de sa main libre et commença.

– Moi, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, reconnais être celui que je prétends être et le jure sur mon âme et ma magie.

Un filament étincelant vint entourer leurs mains jointes et s'inscrivit dans leurs chaires. Harry observa son homologue. Alors c'était vrai. Il pouvait en être certain maintenant. Une larme lui échappa et glissa le long de sa joue, s'attarda sur sa pommette et finit sa course dans son cou. Il souffla, essayant de reprendre un minimum contenance.

– Moi, Harry James Potter, promet de ne rien dévoiler des faits à venir à Albus Dumbledore ici présent et de ne pas intervenir dans la ligne qui régit les chemins du temps.

Un second trait argenté sortit de la baguette de son aînée et s'enroula autour du premier, formant une jolie torsade qui s'effaçait sous leurs vêtements.

– Et maintenant ? Demanda après un temps de latence Harry. Dumbledore l'enjoignit à le suivre. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs portes closes et s'arrêtèrent à celle au fond du couloir.

\- Tu resteras ici, déclara Albus en lui indiquant la chambre très semblable à celle qu'ils venaient de quitter.

– Quoi ? Mais...

– Si j'ai bien compris la situation, tu es ici en partie à cause de moi, alors jusqu'à ce que tu puisses repartir à ton époque, tu resteras ici. Si c'est bien mon futur moi qui t'a envoyé ici, il y a sûrement une raison, une chose importante que tu dois accomplir car envoyer quelqu'un dans le passé n'est pas un acte anodin ou prit à la légère. Tout ce que l'on peut faire actuellement, c'est continuer à construire notre futur. Maintenant, si tu permets.

Son ancien directeur lui fit un signe de tête et referma la porte.

Fin du FLASH BACK

Les morts, les vivants, les absents, tout ça s'emmêlait dans sa tête. Cette journée n'aurait pas pu être pire. Il espérait que la suivante serait meilleure. Si seulement il connaissait mieux le passé de Dumbledore, si seulement… Il pourrait comprendre exactement ce qui se passait ici. Sur cette dernière pensée, il partit et rejoignit les bras de Morphée sans même s'en rendre même compte.

x x x

Le lendemain, Harry vagabonda silencieusement dans la maison en cherchant son chemin. Il finit par descendre les escaliers et suivit le son des voix étouffées qui provenait d'une pièce adjacente, certainement la cuisine. Il entra et resta sur le seuil de la porte. Là, à la lumière du jour, il voyait plus clairement le visage de son mentor qu'à la vague lumière des bougies la veille au soir. C'était un bel homme, constata-t-il. Une peau diaphane, des traits harmonieux et une longue chevelure d'un roux éclatant tendant presque sur un blond vénitien, brillant sous les rayons du soleil. Il les avait attachés avec un bout de tissus ébène et ses cheveux reposaient en une queue lâche sur son épaule. Lorsque celui-ci se retourna, le remarquant enfin, il put voir cette étincelle de jeunesse dansant encore dans ses pupilles. Un pincement au cœur le tirailla. Ses yeux azur lui manquaient énormément.

– Harry, comment te sens-tu ?

– Mieux, je vous remercie, répondit-il, un moment hésitant.

– Tutoies moi, je ne voudrais pas que ma sœur ou mon frère se demandent pourquoi une personne du même âge que moi me vouvoie, ce serait légèrement gênant pour les explications, ne penses-tu pas ?

Il lui adressa un sourire complice et Harry baissa les yeux. Il était nettement plus conscient de la situation dans laquelle il s'était fourré maintenant. C'était comme une sorte de 'pause' pour lui après avoir cavalé pendant des semaines entières. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était certain, c'était que ce voyage faisait également partie des projets de Dumbledore. Après tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui lui avait légué le Vif ? En s'en rappelant, il eut un brusque sursaut et se mit à le chercher frénétiquement dans les poches de ses vêtements. Mais il avait beau chercher, pas moyen de remettre la main dessus.

Albus le regarda s'agiter curieusement.

– Harry, j'oubliais, je pense que cela t'appartient, dit-il en montrant l'entassement à leur droite. Le Gryffondor reconnu tout de suite quelques-unes des affaires qu'il avait emporté avec lui au début de sa fuite. Il se précipita dessus et trouva avec soulagement une petite boule dorée qui se mit à voleter à son toucher.

– Ab' et moi les avons trouvés...un peu partout dans la maison. Il n'était pas très heureux de devoir faire ton ménage, sourit-il, les yeux pétillants. Tu connais mon frère, Abelforth je suppose ?

– Pas vraiment en fait...

Albus ne réagit pas à sa déclaration, ou tout du moins n'en montra rien, et sembla mettre cette information dans un coin de son esprit.

Harry jouait maintenant distraitement avec le lègue de Dumbledore et le faisait rouler entre ses doigts, le passant d'une main à l'autre. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé apprendre de ce voyage ? Il observa discrètement son homologue. C'était tellement étrange de se dire que cet homme deviendrait plus tard le plus grand mage du siècle. Pour lui, c'était une personne totalement différente, il n'arrivait pas à les lier dans son esprit. L'image de l'homme profondément bon et qui cherchait le plus grand bien à son entourage. Celui qui s'était sacrifié pour une cause en laquelle il croyait. Un modèle, une victime de guerre, voilà ce qu'il était.

Albus, le regardait triturer la sphère dorée que son futur lui lui avait léguée. Peut-être que… Était-ce possible ? Impulsé par son intuition, il tenta le coup.

– Je peux le voir ?

Harry se demanda de quoi il pouvait bien parler jusqu'à ce qu'il suive le regard de son aîné fixé sur son Vif. Il n'y voyait aucune objection, après tout, dans un sens, elle lui appartenait également, si on faisait fi de la ligne temporelle. Le Gryffondor lui tendit sans hésiter et l'autre s'en empara presque délicatement, comme un précieux. Albus l'étudia un moment et un éclat fit scintiller ses azurs, pleines de curiosité et de satisfaction, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi son mentor faisait cette tête-là. Il passa son pouce sur l'inscription de la signature et sourit. Au même moment, il releva la tête, à peine quelques secondes avant qu'un jeune homme n'entre dans la pièce, comme s'il avait su que l'inconnu allait arriver à ce moment-là. L'inconnu avait de beaux cheveux blonds coupés au-dessus des épaules et délicatement ondulé comme il le fallait. Il aurait pu être charmant, pensait Harry, mais son visage complètement inexpressif gâchait tristement l'ensemble de son point de vue.

Harry frissonna, il se dégageait quelque chose d'étrange de celui qui venait de faire son apparition. Une aura de puissance et d'intelligence mélangée à quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas définir.

– Gellert, regarde ça, fit Albus en montrant à 'Gellert' sa toute nouvelle trouvaille.

L'autre n'adressa pas même un regard à Harry. Comme si sa présence dans la pièce ne valait pas son intérêt, toute son attention était actuellement focalisée sur Albus. Celui-ci lui tendit à son tour l'objet qu'il tenait en main. D'un regard intrigué, ledit Gellert prit soigneusement et en toute confiance le Vif que Harry avait confié à Albus. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas prêté son bien à Albus pour que celui-ci le passe à quelconque personne, c'était un souvenir auquel il tenait tout particulièrement. Lorsqu'il l'observait, les réminiscences de ses six années de pure aventure et de joie repassaient devant ses yeux et il tenait à ses moments-là. Des instants de paix avec lui-même qu'il avait perdu depuis quelque temps déjà. Il allait les interrompre dans leur étude quand un regard échangé entre eux le figea. Une étincelle semblait s'être glissée d'un regard à l'autre l'espace d'un instant comme une pensée envolée qu'ils partageaient consciemment. À sa plus grande surprise, Albus laissa naître un sourire éblouissant sur son visage et l'adressa à Gellert. Une atmosphère étrange planait dans la pièce et Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Il s'emparait sans le vouloir de moments qui ne lui appartenaient absolument pas. Gêné, il s'éloigna à reculons, mais comme si le sort lui en voulait, pour ne pas changer, il fit tomber une statuette exposait là sans qu'elle ne serve à rien de plus qu'à décorer l'endroit. Instantanément, le paysage sembla se déchirer devant lui et 'Gellert' tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il l'observa avec dédain de haut en bas, le rendant plus mal encore, mais Harry ne fléchit pas sous ses prunelles. Le nouveau venu leva un sourcil à l'attention de Albus mais son regard moqueur était bien dirigé vers lui.

– Tu souhaites quelque chose peut-être ? Quémanda-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres qui sonnait bizarrement du point de vue de Harry.

Le Gryffondor ne sut pas comment réagir. Gellert Grindelwald, hein ? Pas un des moins connu. Même lui qui dormait complètement pendant les cours de Binns, savait qui était - qui serait - cet homme. Mais l'était-il déjà ? Ou, à l'instar de Peter durant ses années scolaires, ses projets n'étaient encore que fumée ? Impossible de le savoir sur l'instant, mais il y avait cette chose dans ses prunelles azurées qu'il savait lui fournir la réponse s'il arrivait à la décrypter. Albus posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, mais celui-ci resta de marbre, ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Harry, voici Gellert, un ami très cher, expliqua-t-il.

À cette mention, un sourire en coin s'installa sur les lèvres du dit ami.

– Je sais qui il est, répondit-il d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Un mage noir sur le dos lui suffisait amplement, ce n'était pas le moment d'en ajouter un second.

– Si je suis bien, tu es celui qui vient du futur, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Demanda Gellert.

Alors il était au courant. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était un secret après tout, mais sachant que son futur mentor ne l'avait appris ni à son frère ni à sa sœur, il ne voyait pas bien pourquoi Grindelwald était au courant.

– Il faut que j'aille ranger mes affaires en haut, dit finalement Harry.

– Fais donc, lui répondit le mage noir comme s'il était celui qui l'invitait chez lui. La condescendance était-elle un trait de famille chez les mages noirs ?

– Dis-moi Grindelwald, tu prévois d'avoir une descendance ? Demanda-t-il avec mépris. Après tout, Tom Riddle pourrait très bien être son fils ou avoir un lien de famille avec lui au vu de l'année de sa naissance. Bien entendu, au fond, il savait qu'il n'en était rien, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui rendre ses sentiments.

– Oh, tu sais, Harry, les enfants et moi, c'est comme une page blanche…

Harry plissa les yeux. Un message subliminal venant du plus grand mage noir - après Tom - du vingtième siècle ? Peu importait au fond.

– Mon Vif.

– Tu le récupéras, je ne vais pas m'envoler de toute façon.

– Toi peut-être, mon bien, j'en doute.

– Tu vois Albus, c'est pour ça que je veux asseoir mon influence, ainsi des gens comme lui n'auront plus de raison de mépriser mon honnêteté.

Le plus jeune Gryffondor fut pris d'une toux peu discrète.

– Toi ? Te moquerais-tu ? Je suis ici aujourd'hui et je serais là dans l'avenir pour détrôner des gens comme toi, car, quel que soit ton but, il y aura toujours un groupe de personnes qui te défiera de continuer ton chemin, dit Harry sans pouvoir endiguer le flux de mots.

Il fit tout son possible pour ne pas regarder son mentor, mais Gellert n'était pas idiot. Si Albus lui avait bien dit tout ce qu'il savait comme il le pensait, aucun doute qu'il comprendrait vite ce qu'il avait voulu faire entendre. Il s'approcha, l'air conquérant. Harry n'avait pas peur des arrogants comme lui qui voulaient asservir à leur volonté autrui, il les connaissait, pire, il les comprenait. Avoir un lien avec Voldemort jour et nuit l'empêchait de faire comme s'il ne savait rien, et bien qu'il s'en veuille, il comprenait. Cela ne voulait cependant pas dire qu'il approuvait.

– Voldemort, hein ? Ce n'est certainement pas un nom que j'aurais choisi, mais c'est intéressant de le savoir, finit par murmurer Gellert alors qu'il était encore ancré dans ses pensées.

x x x

La rage au ventre, Harry tournait en rond depuis une bonne demi-heure. Dumbledore avait encore une fois réussi à le faire céder. Enfin ! Cet homme avait vraiment quelque chose d'immensément particulier pour qu'on lui fasse tant confiance. Ou peut-être était-ce son souvenir qui l'avait fait accepter ? La réponse importait peu, car le résultat restait le même au fond : il n'avait plus son Vif. Celui-ci ayant été monopolisé par les deux hommes et il avait beaucoup de mal à s'en défaire si facilement, car il savait qu'un secret entourait ce cadeau et que c'était à lui de le découvrir. Seulement, si on le lui accaparait, comment pouvait-il y arriver ?

Harry enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Cela faisait un obstacle de plus sur sa route. Eh bien soit. Il en avait vu d'autres.

x x x

Harry papillonna des yeux, encore à moitié endormi. Il avait sous-estimé la fatigue accumulée que ce soit par son voyage ou encore par sa cavale. Soupirant, il se rappela des derniers événements. Il était déterminé à récupérer son bien, le mage noir et Albus avaient eu plus que le temps de l'étudier maintenant. Encore un peu sur les nerfs, il ouvrit un peu plus violemment que prévu la porte et alla claquer contre le mur derrière elle. Un petit cri de surprise retentit à son geste et il découvrit la sœur de Albus prostrée contre le mur, les yeux partant dans tous les sens, cherchant quelque chose qui semblait ne pas exister.

Il se précipita vers elle, mais un élan de magie pur le fouetta. Il recula d'un pas. Harry connaissait les explosions de magie, il en avait déjà expérimenté en cinquième année, alors, se voulant réconfortant, il s'approcha doucement, les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

Il finit par s'accroupir et rejoindre Ariana dont la magie était toujours aussi violente. Elle lui écorchait quelque peu la peau, mais il savait qu'au fond, elle ne lui voulait pas de mal, que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il la tint dans ses bras un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Lorsque sa respiration reprit un rythme moins indécent, il desserra sa prise, mais à sa plus grande surprise, elle s'accrocha à sa chemise comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

– Ça va mieux ? Lui demanda-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas la brusquer.

– Grand frère…

Croyant qu'elle voulait voir Albus ou Abelforth, il se releva et l'emmena dans le salon où il était presque sûr de trouver l'un d'eux. En effet, les deux frères étaient réunis là ainsi que Grindelwald. Le rouge et or soupira. Il était encore là lui ?

Grindelwald, Abelforth et Albus semblaient débattre de littérature de ce qu'il en entendait.

– Jules Verne l'a dit lui-même ! Écoute ça, béotien :

"Mais pour tout dire, sous l'épais habit du scaphandre, on ne sent plus le liquide élément, et l'on se croit au milieu d'une atmosphère un peu plus dense que l'atmosphère terrestre, voilà tout." [1]

– Mais toi as-tu des preuves de sa véracité ? Demanda Gellert à Abelforth tout en cachant un sourire en coin qui tentait de paraître.

Ab' devint plus rouge qu'il ne l'était, frustré par l'homme en face de lui qui refuser de voir sa connaissance.

– Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de preuves ? Si Jules Verne l'a dit ! Tenta Abel.

– D'accord, Abi-...

– Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Le morigéna-t-il. Albus sourit franchement à l'incartade de son frère.

– Donc, Abi, continua le plus grand en faisant fi du regard courroucé de l'autre, moi, Gellert Grindelwald, premier du nom, je déclare que Calderon avait tort. Le plus grand bien est beaucoup face aux ignominies des ignorants. [2]

– Mais qui es-tu pour poser un tel jugement, le questionna le plus jeune avec brusquerie, des éclairs dans les yeux.

– Je te l'ai dit, je suis Gellert Grin…

– Oh par pitié, tais-toi ! Ordonna-t-il.

Albus avait clairement du mal à s'empêcher de rire.

– Mais enfin, petit animal, que veux-tu ? On ne pas tous être aussi….Oh Ari', joins toi à nous, je t'en pris.

Abelforth lança un grognement rageur, et ignoré comme il l'était, balança le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains sur la petite table. La porte se referma violemment sur un ricanement amusé de Gellert.

– Ce gamin est trop facile à tourmenter. Oh, Albus, dit-il dans un soupir de comédien. Je crois que Calderon se retourne dans sa tombe, comment peut-il !

Cette imitation farfelue finit par achever le rouquin qui se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Ce son mélodieux renvoya l'espace d'un instant Harry dans ses souvenirs.

Avant qu'il ne puisse rien prévenir, Ariana s'était dégagée de son bras et s'avançait en toute confiance vers le mage noir. Celui-ci se décala plus près de Albus pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à ses côtés, ayant déjà prévu ce qu'elle ferait.

Harry n'osait pas s'imposer dans la pièce. C'était comme si personne ne l'avait remarqué. Enfin, bien entendu Grindelwald était au courant de sa présence, mais avait l'air de s'en ficher complètement. Le mage noir en devenir avait ce pouvoir qui mettait les indésirés mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas besoin de mot pour ça, il l'ignorait, tout simplement.

Finalement, ce fut Ariana qui le sortit de son malaise.

– Grand frère Harry…

Il la regarda les yeux écarquillés.

– Euh…

– Lis-moi une histoire.

– Mais, tu ne préfères pas que ce soit Albus qui te la lise ?

– Qui ?

Albus sourit amèrement à sa remarque, il baissa les yeux.

– Lis-moi une histoire.

Elle lui sourit franchement, comme pour l'amadouer.

– D'accord...que veux-tu que je te lise ?

Harry se dirigea vers la bibliothèque d'un pas hésitant. Le regard des deux autres occupants de la pièce le suivait. Il les sentait brûler sur son dos. Il s'agenouilla devant la petite étagère qui était posée devant le canapé sur lequel ils étaient tous installés. Harry passa sa main sur les tranches des livres, redécouvrant la sensation rugueuse des couvertures. Comme elle ne lui avait pas fait savoir son choix, il s'autorisa à tirer un livre au hasard.

– Alors, euh, Contes de sorciers trop aventureux par Lazar Merizah, ou il y a Jamie, roi des s…

– Lis-moi l'histoire des trois frères

– L'histoire des trois frères ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Une lueur brilla dans le regard de Grindelwald. Il se leva et serpenta jusque-là bibliothèque où il s'empara d'un fin bouquin de couleur bleutée.

– Je vais te la lire Ari', ça te va ? Elle lui offrit un second sourire et il ouvrit le livre. Perdu, Harry fronça les sourcils en soupirant. Dans sa liste de mages noirs les pires qu'y soit, Grindelwald venait de passer devant Fenrir Greyback, juste après Bellatrix qui se trouvait en seconde place et bien sûr encore derrière Voldemort qui avait gagné la première place. Mais il ne saurait tarder qu'il dépasse Bella à cette allure là.

Et il conta. Il conta l'histoire de trois frères qui voulurent surpasser la mort elle-même. L'un était trop présomptueux et très ambitieux. Il demanda ce que tout sorcier avide de pouvoir aurait demandé et la Mort lui offrit une baguette, la plus puissante de toute, qu'elle créa à partir d'un sureau près de la rivière. Le premier ne fut pas long à tomber entre les bras de la Mort car la puissance attire la convoitise et la convoitise attire les extrêmes. Le second frère, encore abattu par la mort de sa fiancée décédée prématurément et assez arrogant pour en faire le vœu, demanda un objet qui pourrait contrecarrer le pouvoir de la faucheuse et elle lui procura une pierre capable de faire renaître les trépassés. Grâce à son pouvoir, il fit revenir son aimée à la vie, mais froide comme un cadavre, elle n'avait plus goût à rien. Désespéré, il finit par la rejoindre dans sa nuit éternelle. Et la mort gagna finalement le second homme qui l'avait déjoué. Le dernier et cadet, plus humble, souhaita la sécurité. Il n'avait pas confiance en l'entité. Il quémanda une chose qui pourrait le cacher aux yeux de la faucheuse et elle dû sacrifier un bout de sa propre cape d'invisibilité pour le satisfaire, certaine qu'elle allait l'avoir comme les deux autres. Mais le troisième était aussi le plus méfiant et elle eut beau le chercher, elle ne le retrouva que lorsqu'il se défit lui-même de sa Cape d'Invisibilité pour la remettre à son héritier.

– … Puis il accueillit la Mort comme une vieille amie qu'il suivit avec joie et, tels des égaux, ils quittèrent ensemble cette vie.

Grindelwald souffla le dernier mot comme dans un murmure. Un silence agréable suivit, chacun semblait retenir son souffle.

– La Cape est la plus belle des trois, n'est-ce pas Gellert ? S'anima la plus jeune.

Gellert lui fit un sourire énigmatique.

– Les trois sont de belles pièces, qu'en penses-tu Harry ? Laquelle des reliques voudrais-tu posséder ? Lui demanda Grindelwald, un léger sourire narquois aux lèvres qui aurait pu passer inaperçu si Harry n'avait pas côtoyé Draco Malfoy durant six années consécutives.

Harry plissa les yeux, encore indécis de l'attitude qu'il devait adopter face au mage noir. Il ressentait cette question comme un test et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

– Je n'en voudrais aucune, le pouvoir de tromper la Mort ne m'intéresse pas, j'ai déjà donné.

– Ah oui, intéressant.

Un éclair passa dans ses yeux.

– Penses-tu qu'elles existent réellement ? Continua Gellert.

– Ce n'est qu'un conte, affirma le rouge et or abruptement.

Ça ne pouvait que l'être après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Dans un sens, il avait peur de comprendre. Peur de ce que ces reliques signifiaient, car si elles existaient...

– Penses-tu ? Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu possèdes un objet qui affirme le contraire ?

Harry serra les dents. Non, ça ne pouvait pas ! Si Grindelwald avait raison, il était très mal, vraiment très mal, car le lègue de son père ressemblait étrangement à la description de la Cape dans le livre. Elle n'était pas inépuisable comme l'était certaine sur le marché, elle était indéchirable et absolument sans défaut. Se pourrait que ce soit la véritable cape de la faucheuse ? Non, ce n'était qu'un conte. De toute façon, le mage noir ne pouvait pas savoir. Sauf s'il avait fouillé dans ses affaires bien-sûr… Ce qui ne le rassurait pas. Grindelwald était digne d'un serpent…

Ledit serpent se pencha vers Albus et lui murmura quelque chose d'inaudible à l'oreille. Son mentor sourit et sortit de sa poche une petite sphère dorée qu'il connaissait bien. Harry eut un mouvement incontrôlé qui le fit avancer vers son Vif. Il tendit la main vers Gellert dans un geste rageur, mais celui-ci se déroba.

– Il est très intéressant ce vif, n'est-ce pas Albus.

– Peu importe, rends-le-moi Grindelwald.

Harry cracha presque le nom du mage noir, il craquait à présent, peu importe quelle magie il pouvait bien utiliser contre lui et peu importe la réaction qu'aurait son mentor, ce serpent se prenait trop de haut, il ne supportait pas un tel comportement.

– Vois-tu, impertinent…

Harry s'offusqua presque. Grindelwald était plus jeune que lui et il n'avait absolument aucun respect envers ses aînés... Enfin ! Même Riddle en avait plus au même âge. Le fait est qu'il ne cachait pas son aversion pour Harry étant donné qu'il intervenait dans ses petites manigances. Peut-être pensait-il que Albus se détournerait de lui, il est vrai que connaître l'avenir aurait pu attirer les plus sages, mais Harry était certain que son mentor était au-dessus de ça. La preuve en était même, qu'il avait été jusqu'à faire un Serment avec lui.

– … La signature gravée dans ton si précieux vif utilise un signe très particulier : celui des Reliques de la Mort. Le triangle est pour la Cape, le cercle pour la Pierre et enfin le trait qui les divise sert à désigner la Baguette de Sureau. Ces trois Reliques existent réellement et l'un des frères qui en a possédé une est enterré ici même, à Godric's Hollow.

Harry était bouche bée. C'était l'effet recherché et Gellert lui renvoya un sourire qui en disait long sur sa pensée. Sur cette parole, le mage noir se releva et sortit de la pièce non sans avoir lancé un regard mystérieux à Albus auparavant. Celui-ci se leva également et sans un regard pour Harry, prit la suite de son ami. Harry ne bougea pas, mais finit par laisser son regard émeraude sur l'objet dans sa main. Ils lui avaient rendu. Mince alors, c'était quoi leur problème ?

Ariana s'esclaffa soudainement, le sortant de sa rêverie cauchemardesque.

– Gellert est amusant, il me lit toujours les histoires que je veux.

Puis une question qui lui traversa soudainement l'esprit, sortit Harry de son silence.

– Ariana, dis-moi, depuis quand Grindel...Gellert et Albus sont amis ?

– Je le connais depuis le début de l'été, depuis que maman est partit, je me demande bien où elle est… Répondit la jeune fille sans prendre compte de sa véritable question.

C'est très étrange, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque amitié entre son mentor et le fameux mage. Il connaissait bien l'histoire qui mentionné le fait que c'était Dumbledore lui-même qui avait défait Grindelwald mais alors pourquoi en était-il arrivé à cette extrémité, ils avaient pourtant l'air assez proche. Tant de questions s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Ce voyage n'était finalement peut-être pas la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée. Et Hermione commençait à lui manquer. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine, laissant Ariana à ses 'occupations' qui n'en était pas vraiment selon lui et, d'un coup de baguette magique, rassembla la pile qu'il n'avait finalement pas pu ranger au matin et monta dans sa chambre.

Les escaliers craquèrent sur son passage tandis que sur les murs de drôle d'ombres semblait danser à mesure de son avancée. Il traversa un couloir et des voix dans l'une d'entre elles attirèrent son attention. Il n'aimait pas écouter aux portes, mais, cette voix, celle de son mentor, futur, passé, il ne savait pas, tout ce dont il était conscient actuellement, c'était qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu si emplie de colère et ressentiment. Il s'approcha sans bruit et s'appuya contre le mur adjacent à ladite chambre.

– Je les hais tous, Gellert. Si seulement ils n'avaient pas touché à Ari'. Tu vois comment elle est maintenant !

Il y avait une tristesse profonde mélangeait à sa haine presque palpable dans sa voix.

– Nous trouverons les Reliques, tout ira mieux, ne t'en fais pas. Ils n'oseront plus s'en prendre aux enfants dotés de magie lorsque nous les gouvernerons, le rassura Gellert.

– Ensemble ? Demanda Albus d'une voix presque suppliante qui ne lui correspondait pas.

– Ensemble. Pour le plus grand bien.

Un souffle de soulagement fit écho dans la salle et puis Harry n'entendit plus rien. Les yeux écarquillés, son souffle se bloqua et un sillon innocent se traça sur sa joue.

Albus Dumbledore ?

TBC~

[1] Jule Vernes : Vingt mille lieues sous les mers, deuxième partie, chapitre IX 'Un continent disparu'

[2] Pedro Calderón de la Barca : La vie n'est qu'un songe.

Inspiration :

' _Le plus grand bien est peu de chose,  
car toute la vie n'est qu'un songe,  
et les songes rien que des songes.'_

* * *

 _Nous espérons que cette lecture vous à plut, je sais pas vous mais moi je veux une suite ! - Yunoki.  
Si vous voulez lire nos autres textes, rendez-vous sur notre profil ou sur notre page Facebook : Les Prompts de Poudlard._


End file.
